SMOSH - Workout Babe!
by Mag8889
Summary: Ian's adventure during a jog... It was supposed to be just a jog in the blasting sun of Sacramento... *Funny dialogues included!


{Super Serious Introduction}

_I'm writing this short fanfic in hope that next Smosh video will be more than humor for 10 year olds… I've been really dissapointed lately, even though apparently Ian decided to stop becoming super chubby (I'm so cruel!) I know… I relate to my fav artists TOO MUCH, but this is how I found my THE BEST IN TE UNIVERSE BOYFRIEND. Now I don't need any more, but I'm emotional as always._

My both parents work/worked in physical education area so, even though I'm not a sporty girl (I won't listen to my parents advices, meh!) , I have some healthy habits and I've started exercising more than usually lately.{Because I've put on weight some myself… But less than Ian!}  
So… Iif Smosh videos keep on disappointing me next few weeks and/or Ian will be getting chubby again, I'm finished with these cute-ass fanfics. Unsubscribe from Smosh and bye bye boys! I can't hurt my eyesight and mind! ;-( {If anyone cares… I write these because I love writing and I love Smosh charm…still} 

The day was unexpectedly humid and hot. Ian was already extremely tired and close to giving up, but these few remarks from Anthony really pissed him off and motivated quite surprisingly!

"Couch potato!"

Yeah…

He was angry also because he forgot to take any device to listen to music while running. Unusually, his iPhone must have stayed at home… That was a weird day… He looked at the sky, trying to get a relief from constant feeling of sore muscles… Almost everywhere in his body and sometimes it seemed like outside too.

He took an extra half of a mile and finally gave up. The heat was unbearable and he ran out of water… He bent down and put hand on his knees, taking a few extra inhales. Suddenly, a car appeared from around a corner, going really slow. Some teenage dude was staring at Ian with kinda evil look from behind the wheel…

Ian squinted and fixed eyes on the car, because something told him to be alert.

"You're it!"

Ian jumped and barely kept his balance. He looked to his side, there she was. Nina! She's been running here too?

"Hey Ian! Nice to see you!" She kept on jogging in the place. She didn't look much tired. He felt a bit stupid.

But he quickly glimpsed where the suspicious vehicle went and in the same second he saw…

"Get a car! Loser!"

Woosh! A BOTTLE flew exactly in his direction! He jumped to the side. Faster than he could think. Nina shouted. Bam! Smashed glass scattered in all the directions. Car burnt the tires and escaped.

"Asshole!" Exclaimed Ian in the direction where the vehicle disappeared.

"Oh my god! Ian? Are you okay?!" Nina was even more shocked. "I've never seen anything like this!"

"Are YOU okay?" Replied Ian, still quite nervous. He felt asthma trying to kick in, but he managed to control it.

"Yes… But that was damn close!"

" I was having some bad feelings about that guy! And I just started my running routine!"

"We got to carry pepper sprays!" Said Nina not exactly seriously.

"Don't tell me no one ever stares at you when you run!" Ian smirked friendly.

"Gee… Good that your girlfriend is not here…"

Ian laughed. "Or your boyfriend! I can see they'd have lot of info to exchange."

"Huh! They both surely like to gossip… Hmmm…" Nina shook out the remainings of shock. "I'm not sure if I'm gonna ever run alone again… I had some people honking or some guys shouting in Spanish. But…" She shook her head. "That's all I'd expect! Damn!" She swung her arm and leg, like kicking the bad teenager in his forehead, through his balls…

"I'm not gonna stop running. This cunt was probably jealous."

Nina rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna blackmail Anthiony. He'll be my human shield." Added Ian imperiously.

The girl laughed. "Make him wear that blue costume. All the attention on him! Wait… It will be really hard to wash off blood stains off it… " Ian liked this idea and smirked, barely seeing Nina in the intense sun. "But seriously, you'd be pretty badly hurt… Better don't tell that-"

He shrugged his arms. "I'll see…"

"Hey! You want some water?"

He hesitated but it looked like Nina is doing so fine on that super hot day… He thanked and they talked a bit about the project of an extra video with Nina's script and role in it. It still was some time, but with the tempo of their work, she could feel like soon they're gonna run out of time to sleep! Ian made a few remarks that made her feel a bit uncanny and they split. Maybe next time they're going to run together and make their partners really jealous… She shared similar sense of humor with Ian in this case.

He ran back home much slower and tried to keep his eye on all the very few cars on the way… But it was difficult while being so damn tired…

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!  
Sudden sharp sound woke him up from the running trance. He immediately backed away from it.

"Faggot! Buy yourself a car!" Shouted a friendly voice joyfully. Ian wrinkled his face with pretended anger. "Hey babe! I'll give you a ride!" Said Anthony happily. "It's good to help poor people, who have to use their legs to move."

Ian was so exhausted, that he collapsed onto the seat with no comment.

"I almost got hit with a glass bottle in my head." He said after a few minutes.

"Shiiit… Run at night! It's harder to aim." Grinned Anthony. "I told you it may happen... Too many assholes in the area..."

"Yeah…" Ian rolled his eyes and started dreaming about a shower.


End file.
